The Pokemon Samurai
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Join Arc, a Gallade with no memory of his past, and the Gamma Pokemon Army as they tackle the worst rogue pokemon and humans imaginable. Also, a Gardevoir from a wealthy family sends Arc messages, only for Arc to simply talk to someone he feels is high above him. Rated T for violence, blood, and swearing. R


I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Death of a Former Apprentice

In the Safari Zone of Hoenn, a trainer fell to the ground with blood coming from his chest. Over his body, an Escavalier stood, or rather floated, with blood covering his left spear-arm covered with the blood of his latest victim. The Escavalier quickly impaled his victim again through the same wound and picked the former trainer to hide. The sick being enjoyed the fearful expression that was on the poor trainers face.

"Stop right there, Ivan!"

The Escavalier turns his head and sees a Gallade standing behind him. This Gallade had on a brown trench coat that was left open for some reason. The face of the Blade pokemon had a scar going over his right eye, with another scar on his chest. The Gallade's eyes spoke with vengeance towards the Escavalier.

"So," the Escavalier polite stated in a cold voice, "You're still alive from our last fight. That must be why you have a scar on your chest."

"Ivan," the Gallade said with disgust, "How could you go and kill people like this? This is not the missio-"

"I'm no longer associated with you," Ivan interrupted, "I have my own mission: To kill anyone I deem to be a threat to pokemon everywhere."

"By killing innocent trainers," the Gallade yelled, "Their don't even have any way to protect themselves, for Arceus sake! Yet you go and kill them like it's what pokemon are supposed to do!"

"Humans have ruled over pokemon for far too long," Ivan hissed, "They need to be taught their place in this world, and I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way! Even you, Arc."

"You really have been turned to evil," Arc stated grimly, "Then there's no other choice."

Arc reached into the opened trench coat with his right hand and unsheathed a pure black katana. Then, the Blade pokemon held the sword with both hands ready for anything.

"Ivan the Escavalier," Arc states, "You have become one of several great apprentices that the Gamma Pokemon Army has lost to evil. As such, I can see only one solution to this situation. Only one of us can leave this place alive."

Ivan slowly nodded, before pointing his left arm to the ground and letting the trainer's body slid off his spear-arm. When the body hit the ground, Ivan immediately charged at the Gallade, only for Arc to jump to the right. Arc quickly slashed with his katana at the Escavalier, only for the blade to slide across the armor.

Turning around, Ivan thrusted his right spear-arm at the Gallade, only for the Blade pokemon to dodge by jumping to the left of the thrust. The Escavalier spun around, nicking the Gallade's check as Arc jumped back his opponent. Using the spinning technique again, Ivan tried to use **Slash** on his opponent, but for the Gallade to block using the katana. As the Escavalier tried to stab with his right spear-arm, Arc used **Teleport** and appeared ten feet behind Ivan.

"Ivan, I have been trying to avoid doing this," Arc confessed as black energy surrounded the blade of his katana, "But you leave me no choice."

Arc ran straight to the Escavalier, as Ivan started to spin again to get the Gallade's chest. Unfortunately for Ivan, Arc performed **Night Slash** with his katana and slashed off the right arm of the Escavalier. Ivan tried to use **Fury Attack** with is remaining good spear-arm, only for the Gallade to **Teleport** behind the Escavalier.

Using his katana, Arc used **Psycho Cut** and ran his opponent straight through with the first two inches of the blade coming out of Ivan's chest. Arc cleanly pulled the katana out, letting the former apprentice fall to the ground. As Ivan coughed up blood, Arc sheathed his katana and knelt down next to the Cavalry pokemon.

"Why," Ivan quietly asked, "Why was I chosen to become a part of your army."

"Because," Arc told his opponent, "I saw that you were alone. Just like I was when I was young. I didn't want that happening to you."

"Arc, please... tell me," Ivan weakly asked as his life was slipping away, "If you... saw that this would happen... would you have still... taken me with you?"

Arc was silent for a few moments, before saying, "Yes."

Ivan, his life at death's door, closed his eyes and silently died. Arc, still feeling respect for his opponent, stood up and gave the fallen apprentice a moment of silence. With that, the Gallade went over to the trainer's body and picked it up. As he went to the entrance of the park to tell the officials what had happen, he looked at the trainer's face and shed a tear for the poor being.

"No one should have to die the way you did. I will make sure that the proper attention is giving to you. Although you can't hear me, I promise I will make sure that you get the funeral you should deserve."

* * *

Short chapter, I know. To make it up to you, I will be posting a new chapter after I plan it out. Bye for now.


End file.
